Vieja Travesía
by Margerina
Summary: Lyndis encuentra a una chica en medio de la nada, inconsciente. No sabe que esta mujer esconde más secretos de los que ella misma imagina. Basado en el juego de Rekka no Ken. [Capítulos 1 - 5]
1. Encuentro

He decidido comenzar a reescribir mis fics y comenzaré con este

Si bien en un inicio Giselle era una inclusión mía en el mundo, he decidido hacerla un personaje original que sólo compartirá mi nombre. Tendrá una personalidad un poco más fuerte aunque tambaleante y claro, el drama seguirá ahí. Igualmente, el fic pasará de primera persona a tercera persona.

Igualmente, seguirá siendo una historia basada en la original de Rekka no ken, con ligeras modificaciones.

* * *

 **Capítulo 1. Encuentro**

Se quejaba mientras intentaba abrir los ojos. Tendría un sueño largo, o eso era lo que ella pensaba. Habría sentido dolor durante varias horas y de repente quedó inconsciente. ¿Dónde estaba? Abrió por fin los ojos lentamente, notando que estaría en una especie de campamento. ¿La habrían raptado? Se intentó levantar pero en cuanto escuchó los pasos que se acercaban volvió a recostarse. Aquella castaña de ojos verdes no era tan confianzuda, pero es que ¿quién se sentiría confiado al estar en la casa de un completo desconocido?

-Vaya, ya despertaste. – Era una peliverde que se acercaba con un tazón en mano. – Llevabas ya un tiempo dormida. Estabas cerca de aquí, por eso decidí traerte a un mejor lugar. – Sonrió mientras le entregaba el tazón a la castaña – No deberías salir a vagar sin tener algo en el estómago. – Aquella peliverde le señaló el tazón, asintiendo – Te preparé eso… ahora, en agradecimiento, deberías decirme tu nombre.

La castaña olfateó la sopa, sonriendo de lado. Estaba cálida, parecía recién hecha. Al escuchar aquello alzó la mirada, pensando un segundo. – Mi nombre es… Giselle. – Susurró, viendo la casa con detalle. – Me han hablado de estos símbolos antes… son…

-Símbolos de Sacae, sí. – La peliverde soltó una pequeña risita, achicando los ojos. - ¿No habías visitado Sacae antes, o sí? ¿Venías a Sacae?

La castaña negó, dando un sorbo al tazón, viendo a aquella chica. – No… yo… iba a… -cerró un ojo, asintiendo. - ¿Caelin? Creo… - Susurró. – No recuerdo cómo terminé por aquí, a decir verdad. – Sonrió viendo fijamente a los ojos a aquella joven. – Agradezco tu hospitalidad, pero… nadie dice que yo no esté mintiendo. ¿Quién te asegura que no soy una asesina o un espía?

Aquella chica soltó una risita sonora. – Soy Lyndis, tal vez diciéndote mi nombre entiendas un poco que confío en que no eres una mala persona. Yo también pude haberte hecho daño, pero como verás, sigues viva… y tú no tienes razón para acabar con mi vida. – Susurró, sonriente. – Yo he conocido a malas personas… mis padres murieron a manos de las peores en este mundo.

Giselle palideció al escuchar aquello. – Yo… lo siento mucho. – Susurró, bajando la mirada. Por alguna razón, sentía que compartía aquel dolor.

La sonrisa de la peliverde parecía no desvanecerse a pesar de aquello. - Me prometí no volver a llorar. – Lyn sonrió de oreja a oreja, ladeando la cabeza. El silencio no pareció prevalecer por mucho tiempo, un golpe hizo que ambas chicas se sobresaltaran. - ¿Qué fue eso? Giselle, quédate aquí, iré a ver qué pasa. – Dijo mientras se levantaba y tomaba su espada. La castaña parecía no saber seguir instrucciones, pues tan pronto la otra chica habría salido de la habitación, esta saltó y tomó las prendas que quedaban en una silla cerca de la cama. Se colocó la capa negra, cubriendo sus ropajes rojizos, apenas iría caminando a la puerta cuando la peliverde habría entrado corriendo, con los ojos abiertos de par en par. ¡Son bandidos! ¡Seguro que vienen a asaltar los pueblos! Los voy a detener. – Aquella chica vio a la castaña, sonriendo un poco. – Quédate aquí, estarás más segura.

Giselle sonrió vagamente ante aquella petición, era demasiado amable, pero no podía quedarse sentada esperando que la chica terminase con aquellos bandidos.- Lyn, tal vez podría serte útil, si me lo permites. Quisiera ayudar. - La castaña hizo una pequeña reverencia mientras Lyn parecía bastante sorprendida.

\- ¿Ayudarme? No veo que portes alguna arma. – La castaña se quedó callada, rebuscándose en la ropa. ¿Qué buscaba? Era cierto, no tenía ningún arma encima.

Giselle la vio decidida, apretando los labios. – Soy… una estratega. Eso lo recuerdo bien, podría… no tener mis armas conmigo, pero tengo los conocimientos aun frescos. – Susurró, sonriendo de lado. – Prometo no serte de estorbo y mucho menos dejarte morir, Lyn.

Lyn asintió, frunciendo el ceño. – Bien, no he sabido de estrategas de por aquí desde hace mucho tiempo, Giselle, pero si quieres darme una mano, no la voy a rechazar. Iremos juntas. – La chica sonrió, tomando la mano de la castaña. Ambas salieron del Ger, buscando a aquellos bandidos con la mirada. – Hagamos esto, Giselle. Quédate cerca, prometo que te cuidaré.

La castaña vio a aquellos bandidos no muy lejos de ellos. – Mira, Lyn, acerquémonos a ellos. – Sonrió ligeramente, señalándolos.

Lyn se acercó lentamente, asintiendo, pero rápidamente habría sido interceptada por aquel hombre. – Giselle, quédate atrás. Yo me encargaré. – Dijo mientras se lanzaba a aquel bandido, propinándole un par de golpes. – Muy bien, a penas y me rasguñó, puedo ir contra aquel otro.

No era difícil de adivinar, aquella peliverde era una gran guerrera. La castaña se vio las manos pensando en lo débil que era, algunos recuerdos le volvían a la mente mientras escuchaba los últimos golpes que propinaba la peliverde. - … - Giselle le sonrió y asintió, apretando sus labios. – Volvamos a casa. – Susurró mientras ambas se daban la vuelta, caminando hacia aquel Ger.

La noche habría caído poco después en las colinas de Sacae y aquella estratega habría sido invitada a dormir en aquel Ger de nuevo. Estaba abrazada a sus rodillas pensando en lo sucedido. Ella estaba sola, asustada y sin un arma encima. Algunos recuerdos comenzaban a vagar en su mente. Padres muertos desde que era pequeña y tres hermanos mayores que la protegerían… ¿dónde estaban? – Yo tampoco lloraré… - Susurró mientras recordaba a la peliverde, sonriendo de lado. El sueño la habría vencido poco después, intentando recordar otro poco más, viviendo sueños que parecían tan reales como la batalla que habría vivido con Lyn.

\- ¿Giselle? – La peliverde tocó el hombro de la castaña. Ya se escuchaban los cánticos de algunas aves. – Anda, despierta. – Los ojos de Giselle comenzaban a abrirse lentamente, viendo a la peliverde. - ¿Dormiste bien? Debes estar aún cansada por la batalla. – Dijo, acariciando el cabello de la chica. – Tienes un cabello muy lindo, ¿por qué cubrirlo con esa capa? – Dijo en un tono fraterno mientras la castaña se erguía. Aquel trato le traía un par de gratos recuerdos. – En fin, quería proponerte algo. – Dijo sonriendo de oreja a oreja. – Viendo que tienes conocimientos de guerra y estas cosas, ¿te parecería que viajáramos juntas? Quisiera volverme más fuerte, Giselle, sé que con tu ayuda lo lograré. ¡Seré mejor si tú me ayudas! – La castaña pareció contagiada con la sonrisa de Lyn. Asintió varias veces, achicando los ojos - ¿En serio?

-¿Por qué mentiría? Seguramente en unos días recordaré qué iría a hacer en Caelin, y estaremos perfectamente bien si nos apoyamos una a la otra. – Susurró, sonriente. Tal vez la ayuda que le brindaría a aquella castaña sería el inicio de su larga travesía.


	2. Recuerdos

¡Gracias por seguir leyendo!

* * *

 **Capítulo 2. Recuerdos**

Las chicas llegaron a Bulgar. Un lugar que era poco conocido por ambas, pero sabían que conocer nuevos lugares las llenaría de muchos conocimientos. Poco sabían de su camino, pero sabía bien formarse lentamente uno. La castaña se habría detenido frente a un puesto de joyas de oro. – Sin problemas, pregunte señorita. – El encargado le sonrió mientras la castaña sonreía y veía un par de pendientes que brillaban de una manera peculiar.

-Giselle, estaré cerca de aquí, procura no moverte. – Dijo la peliverde cual hermana mayor, sonriéndole ligeramente y yendo a buscar víveres. La castaña le asintió, tomando los aretes para probárselos. Sin embargo, una voz masculina la habría interrumpido.

-¿Esos aretes serán casi tan hermosos como la chica bajo la capa? – Dijo un castaño que se colocaba a su lado, "galantemente". Una sonrisa boba de oreja a oreja y lo que parecía una armadura de jinete encima. – Quitemos esa capucha y comprobémoslo. – Le susurró a la castaña mientras estiraba una mano.

Giselle esquivó rápidamente aquella acción, abriendo de par en par los ojos. - ¿D-Disculpa? – El rostro de la castaña no podría estar más rojo. Lyndis, sin embargo, estaría viendo aquella escena mientras caminaba rápidamente hacia a ellos.

\- ¿Cuál es tu nombre, bella dama misteriosa? – El joven jinete se intentó acercar de nuevo. – No hay necesidad para tanta timidez, no muerdo.

Lyn lo tomó del cuello de aquella camisa que se asomaba de la armadura, haciéndolo a un lado. – Permiso… - Dijo sin más, tomando a la castaña del hombro.

Aquella acción no pareció intimidar al castaño que sólo sonrió aun más. – Pero qué suerte tengo hoy, dos bellas señoritas que quieren pasar un rato con un noble caballero como yo. – Dijo, acomodándose el cabello, sonriendo coqueto.

Giselle pareció retener una risita nerviosa mientras que Lyn simplemente lo fulminó con la mirada. - ¿Quién te crees para hablarnos así? – La furia de la chica parecía irradiar no sólo de sus pupilas.

-Ya, Lyn… d-déjalo… - La castaña movió las manos, sonriendo ligeramente. – T-Tan sólo es…

Sin embargo, el castaño parecía no entender cuándo cerrar la boca. Sonrió aun igual, con la misma altanería, viendo a la peliverde. – Aaah, pues soy de Lycia. Una pequeña y humilde morada en Caelin, de ahí sólo salen hombres honrados, milady. – Dijo intentando tomar la mano de la peliverde, sin mucho éxito.

-Uy, sí, se nota. – Lyndis vio de reojo a Giselle y movió la cabeza. – Vámonos, Giselle, no quiero seguir hablando con este sujeto. – Sin más, Lyn tomó la mano de la castaña y caminó a la salida de aquel pueblo. El castaño seguiría diciendo un par de cosas que simplemente decidió ignorar mientras Giselle pensaba en qué hacer. – Ah, los caballos están estorbando la entrada. – Murmuró, viendo de reojo a aquel castaño, aun más molesta. – Claro, él es el dueño, ¿no?

Giselle parecía divertida con aquella situación. No imaginaba que Lyndis podría molestarse tanto con un chico que coquetease e intentase ser "amable". Sin embargo, ella no era así. Y no es que no le molestase que le coqueteasen, simplemente era demasiado tímida y cohibida para corresponder dichas acciones. Habría estado a salvo con la peliverde, tal vez. Al llegar con aquel chico, esta vez habría un pelirrojo que habría visto a Lyn un tanto desconcertado.

-¿Podrían quitar sus caballos? – La chica de Sacae dijo aquello sin más, cruzando los brazos, vio de reojo a los caballos aun en la entrada.

El pelirrojo hizo una ligera reverencia, asintiendo. – Por supuesto, disculpe usted. – El castaño sólo habría bajado la mirada, sin más. Ambos caminaron hacia sus caballos, moviéndolos un poco, lo suficiente como para dejar libre la entrada.

-Bueno, por lo menos tu pareces respetable. – Lyn dijo aquello, sonriéndole al pelirrojo.

Sin embargo, esto sólo pudo sorprender un poco al pelirrojo que la vio arqueando una ceja. – Disculpa… ¿no nos conocemos? – Dijo, achicando los ojos, esperando la respuesta de la peliverde.

Aquello no parecía ser un buen inicio de conversación. Lyn frunció el ceño, bastante molesta. - ¿Cómo dices?

El castaño soltó una risita y le dio un golpecito al pelirrojo. – Oye, Kent, yo la vi primero. – Dijo, sonriendo de nuevo coqueto ante la situación.

\- Vámonos, Giselle. Ya me quedó claro qué clase de hombres son los caballeros de Lycia. – Lyndis se dio la vuelta mientras la castaña veía fijamente a aquel chico llamado Kent. No parecía un mal chico, a decir verdad, ninguno de los dos. La castaña terminó dándose la vuelta, corriendo tras la peliverde. Ambas caminaron sin decir una palabra durante unos minutos, antes de escuchar a alguien caminando cerca de ellas. No dijeron nada, intercambiaron unas miradas y asintieron. ¿Quiénes las seguían? – No son los caballeros de la ciudad. – Lyn dijo seria mientras colocaba a la castaña tras ella. Eran bandidos.

-Buen día, señoritas. – Dijo uno de ellos, sonriendo burlón mientras se acercaba a la peliverde. – Tu te llamas Lyndis, ¿no es así?

Lyn parecía aturdida ante aquello. - ¿Cómo es que...? ¿Quién eres? – La peliverde tomaría la empuñadura de su espada, achicando los ojos mientras sentía cómo se acercaban más bandidos a ellas.

-Qué desperdicio. Lo que tenemos que hacer por oro. – El bandido sonrió, moviendo la mano. – Llegó la hora, ¡vamos, chicos!

Estaban rodeadas. Lyn sonrió de lado. – Son bastantes, pero no me voy a rendir, menos si vienes conmigo, Giselle. – Se veía decidida mientras se preparaba para atacar.

La castaña tomó el hombro de la peliverde. – Lyn, tal vez pueda…

\- ¡Ahí están! – Alguien se acercaba a toda velocidad. Su caballo se detuvo, relinchando mientras el castaño sonreía.– Aah, por fin llegamos. ¡Hey, ustedes! ¿Qué quieren? Tantos contra un par de damas, ¡cobardes! – Aquel chico sonrió divertido, tomando su lanza.

Lyn estaba sorprendida. – Tu... – Dijo seria, viendo a ambos chicos en aquel lugar.

Kent desenvainó su espada, viendo a Lyn din más.- Podemos hablar al respecto más tarde. – Señaló a los bandidos, sonriendo de lado. – Si estos quieren luchar, que se midan conmigo.

El castaño soltó una risita, moviendo su lanza. – ¡Yo me haré cargo, señoritas!

Lyn negó mientras se colocaba entre ellos. – No, son míos. Yo me encargaré, ¡ahora, váyanse! – Dijo mientras movía la mano.

El castaño bufó, rodando los ojos. – Venga, son muchos, no pienso quedarme aquí de brazos cruzados mientras acaban con ustedes.

El pelirrojo se acercó a Giselle, asintiendo. – Tu no llevas armas.

-No, señor. – Susurró. – Soy… una estratega que acompaña a Lyndis. – Dijo mientras hacía una ligera reverencia. El pelirrojo le estiró una mano, invitándola a subir al caballo.

\- Tu nos puedes dirigir. – Dijo mientras veía a Lyn. – Soy Kent, caballero de Lycia. Este es mi compañero Sain. No podemos dejar que estos aprovechados las ataquen y resulten heridas. – Reverenció ligeramente, viendo a la peliverde. – Milady, obedeceremos en esta batalla. ¿Está mejor así? – Giselle le dirigió una sonrisita a la peliverde que sólo suspiraba, asintiendo.

Aquella batalla no habría sido larga. Ambos caballeros lycianos tenían bastantes virtudes y debilidades. Al final, mientras Kent ayudaba a la castaña a bajar de su caballo, Lyndis se acercaría al pelirrojo. - ¿Y bien? ¿Me contarán su historia? – Lyndis cruzó los brazos, esperando la respuesta.

Kent asintió sin más, viendo a Lyn. – Salimos de Caelin, en Lycia, buscábamos a alguien. – Carraspeó, viendo de reojo a su compañero. – Llevamos un mensaje a Lady Madelyn, se fugó con un nómada hace casi 19 años.

\- ¿Madelyn? – Lyndis parecía bastante sorprendida ante aquellas palabras.

\- Así es, la única hija del marqués de Caelin. Siempre ha parecido arrepentido de que ella se haya ido. Hasta terminó negándola. – Kent bajó la mirada. Parecía bastante consternado, entendiendo el dolor de su Lord.

Las palabras iban y venían. Lyn abría cada vez más los ojos. "Lady Madelyn, Lady Madelyn, Lady Madelyn". Parecía que era lo único que pasaba por su mente

\- Eres idéntica a tu madre. – Dijo Kent mientras sonreía, interrumpiendo aquellos pensamientos de la chica. Giselle parecía sorprendida por aquellas palabras.

Lyndis no dijo nada y sólo vio fijamente al pelirrojo. - ¿La conociste? – Dijo con la voz quebrada, era fuerte, ella ya no volvería a llorar.

-No, no tuve esa dicha. Sin embargo, vi sus retratos en el castillo. – Kent se encogió de hombros nada más, asintiendo, seguro de lo que decía. - Cuando te vi, supe que eras su hija, no me cupo la menor duda, Lady Lyndis. – Dijo reverenciando ligeramente, al igual que Sain.

La peliverde simplemente negó, moviendo la mano. – Para mi tribu siempre fui Lyn. Pero para mis padres era Lyndis. – Sonrió cálidamente, bajando la mirada. – Es tan extraño… creí que estaba sola en el mundo, ahora tengo un abuelo – El rostro de Lyn se estaba iluminando con cada palabra que decía.

Giselle sonrió con dulzura. Ella pensaba que esa chica era fuerte, pero en ese momento parecía realmente conmovida por la escena. La castaña sintió una ligera brisa mientras veía al caballo del jinete pelirrojo. Un recuerdo llegó a su mente. El de una chica que veía una casa en llamas, mientras intentaba evitar que esas lágrimas rodasen por sus mejillas. Parecía que le decía algo a unos hombres detrás de ella pero ellos no respondían. ¿Qué decía? Repetía las palabras pero no lograba comprender ni una sola de ellas, Giselle se quedó aturdida por aquello hasta que sintió la mano de alguien en su hombro. – Giselle… - Kent dijo sin más, notando que la castaña se sobresaltaba al interrumpir sus pensamientos. – Disculpame, no quise asustarte…

-Vaya, qué malo eres, Kent. Asustar así a una dama. – Sain sonrió burlón, notando cómo la castaña se sonrojaba lentamente.

-N-Nada de eso, sólo soñaba despierta. – La castaña le dirigió una sonrisita al pelirrojo. Lyndis parecía un tanto consternada por aquello, sólo vio a Kent y asintió.

-Sé que te he pedido demasiado, Giselle. – Dijo, acercándose a tomar las manos de la castaña. – Me iré a Caelin, con mi abuelo. Es lo mejor, y tienes derecho a decidir qué hacer ahora. No quiero obligarte a venir conmigo. – Susurró. – Aunque tu compañía nos serviría de mucho, realmente.

Giselle simplemente guardó silencio. La chica sabía que debía ir a aquel lugar, pero ¿por qué? Tal vez si seguían hacia aquel lugar lo podría recordar. – Claro que iré contigo, Lyn. Si… no les molesta.

Lyn sonrió, soltando una ligera risa. - ¡Claro que sí! Tu ayuda nos será muy útil… encima, no quisiera abandonar la amistad que recién estamos formando. Muchas gracias, Giselle.

La castaña sonrió, volviendo a desviar la mirada al sentir de nuevo aquella brisa. ¿Qué pasaba con aquellos recuerdos tan vagos?


	3. Mani Katti

¡Gracias por seguir leyendo!

* * *

 **Capítulo 3. Mani Katti**

Otro día, recién comenzaba a amanecer y aquella castaña estaría sentada frente a Kent, leyendo algunos escritos. Habría aprovechado para comprar ciertos libros en el pueblo. El pelirrojo no podía evitar verla de vez en vez, pensando cómo formular las palabras correctas, mientras que, igualmente, buscaba cuidar que Sain cocinase bien el desayuno.

-He de decirte… - El castaño por fin rompió el silencio, acercándose con tres platos. - … tenía razón. Sin esa horrenda capa, puedo decir que eres bastante linda. – La castaña habría recordado que se había quitado la capa y por estar sumergida en sus lecturas, ni siquiera se habría preocupado por volvérsela a colocar. – Deberías deshacerte de esos harapos, nunca conseguirás marido. – Dijo, dándole un golpecito en el costado.

Kent no parecía entender por qué Sain siempre buscaba alguna manera de coquetear o buscarse mujer. – Ignora a mi compañero, por favor. Es tu decisión llevar capa o no. – Sonrió ligeramente, comiendo un poco.

-Gracias, Kent. – Susurró mientras comenzaba a comer, bajando ligeramente la cabeza. Aún pensaba en todos esos libros, realmente eran demasiados, pero estaba lista para dar lo mejor de sí. Sain se terminaría sentando a su lado, sonriente.

El chico notó cómo ambos comían de su estofado. – Espero que les gusten los riñones de cerdo con frijoles. – Esperó la reacción de los demás, sonriendo pícaro.

La peliverde se sentó a un lado del pelirrojo, rodando los ojos. – Si hubieses dicho eso cuando no teníamos tanta hambre, habríamos reaccionado diferente.

-La verdad es que está bastante bueno, Sain. – La castaña sonrió ligeramente, comiendo otro poco.

El castaño parecía contento ante aquellas palabras, le dio un pequeño codazo a la castaña, sonriente. Era más juego que cualquier tipo de agresión, pero Kent no iba a soportar aquello. – Ya basta, Sain. Estás incomodándola. Si sigues así, Giselle va a pensar seriamente si sigue o no siendo nuestra estratega. – El tono de molestia en su voz era bastante evidente.

-Por favor, no hay necesidad de regañarlo. No me molesta que actúe de esa manera, solamente no estoy acostumbrada. – La castaña se encogió ligeramente, dejando su plato vacío a un lado.

\- Encima, estoy siendo amable. Si te deshaces de ella, simplemente te podrá dar menos calor. El cabello castaño y esos ojos verdes brillarían bajo la luz del sol. – El muchacho siguió comiendo mientras la peliverde se acercaba a la estratega.

\- Giselle, ¿qué te parece si tomamos otro camino? – Dijo tomando un mapa que la chica tendría cerca. – En un altar hacia el este hay una espada sagrada. Mi pueblo acudía a ahí a orar por protección al hacer largos viajes.

\- Vaya, qué curioso. – El jinete esmeralda relamía la cuchara. – Elimine es el culto dominante en Elibe. – Dijo por fin, dejando aquel cubierto en el plato.

\- Me complace ver que al menos aquí se conservan las viejas costumbres. – Kent se levantó, tomando todos platos que habían.

La castaña levantó la mirada con una sonrisa. No recordaba la información sobre aquel culto. Bajó la mirada, rebuscando en su libro. - Vaya, Elimine… - Dijo mientras veía aquella ilustración de una dama bajo un halo blanco. – Interesante. Creo que orar un rato nos iría bien. Después de todo, lo espiritual nunca se debe dejar de lado.

\- Tampoco creo que nos tome tanto tiempo. – Sain se subía a su caballo mientras pronunciaba esas palabras con esa sonrisa que se comenzaba a volver un sello en el rostro del castaño.

\- Vayamos, pues. – El pelirrojo estiró su mano mientras la castaña se acercaba para subir a su equino.

Estuvieron viajando hacia aquel templo, la castaña estaría aun sujeta del pelirrojo mientras que con la otra mano seguía leyendo su libro. Una mujer se acercó al grupo al verlos pasar. - ¿Van al altar? – La peliverde asintió, viéndola de reojo. – Deberían correr y ayudar al sacerdote. Hace poco pasó un grupo de rufianes. Me parece que buscan robar la espada sagrada del altar.

Todos nos quedamos helados. - ¿Quieren robar la Mani Katti? – Lyndis gruñó viendo el altar a lo lejos. – No lo vamos a permitir. – Los cuatro se dirigieron lo más rápido que pudieron a aquel lugar. Los aldeanos se escondían en sus casas, asustados por los bandidos. Uno que otro le indicaban al grupo algunos detalles que podrían ayudarles.

-¿Los muros tienen grietas? – Dijo la castaña mientras se abrazaba de su libro y apretaba los labios. Sus ojos se fijaron en Sain, que sólo respondía asintiendo.

-Yo me encargo de eso, ustedes tengan cuidado mientras avanzan. – Señaló las colinas y se dirigió a aquel muro, lanzándole un par de golpes.

Un bandido se acercaba. – Si nos escondemos entre los árboles podremos esquivar más rápidamente, tal vez. – La castaña dijo calma, señalando unos cuántos cedros cerca de ahí.

-Entendido… - Kent cabalgó hacia aquel lugar al igual que la peliverde. Esto hizo sonreir de oreja a oreja al bandido que corría hacia la chica. – Sujétate bien. – El chico de cabello carmesí logró esquivar el primer golpe del bandido, respondiendo con un golpe ligero. – … - El rostro de Kent cambió al ver que el bandido no parecía inmutarse y que de igual manera le respondía, dándole un golpe en el brazo. La castaña se aferró al otro preocupada, ya habría visto caer a personas antes, no quería que su compañero muriese. – Tranquila, es sólo un rasguño. – El pelirrojo retrocedió y lanzó otro golpe hacia el bandido.

La estratega sacó un pañuelo de entre sus prendas y comenzó a limpiar la herida del otro. – Debemos curarte pronto.

\- Eres muy amable. – El pelirrojo sonrió de lado, buscando con la mirada a Lyndis. – Sain no debe de tardar en acabar con el muro.

Así era. El castaño sólo estaría dando sus últimos golpes. El líder bandido, Glass, estaría bastante contento de recibir a aquellos jóvenes. Sin embargo, aquel hombre no sería suficiente para detenerlos. Tras un par de golpes, los aldeanos festejaban el hecho de que su espada y su santuario seguían de pie.

Giselle vio aquella espada, sorprendida. Era majestuosa, a decir verdad. Sin embargo, algo extraño sucedió cuando Lyndis la tomaba. Esta comenzaba a emitir un brillo ligero. – La Mani Katti…

\- Eres la propietaria legítima, Lyn. – El sacerdote esbozó una sonrisa de gratitud. – Nunca imaginé que conocería al propietario de la espada en mi vida. Me considero muy afortunado de ver la espada en tus manos. – El anciano sonrió, haciendo una ligera reverencia. Dio una media vuelta, suspirando. – Deben irse antes de que anochezca más, Lyn usa esta espada para afrontar tu destino.

-¡C-Claro, señor! – Lyndis parecía más sorprendida que los demás en el salón. Sonrió, simplemente, entusiasmada, caminando a la salida de aquel templo. Tan pronto los cuatro salieron de ahí, se abalanzaron para ver aquella espada.

\- Vaya espada más linda. – Sain silbó mientras la veía a detalle.

\- Es increíble. Tal vez sea la espada más famosa de toda Sacae, y es mía. – Los ojos de la niña de las colinas se iluminaron mientras seguía admirando aquella espada.

\- No es tan extraño- Kent sonrió, apretando ligeramente los labios, sus ojos fijos en la peliverde. – Hay leyendas que relatan sobre espadas similares que reclaman a sus dueños legítimos en todo el país. Pero al verte sacar la espada, Lyndis… sentí algo inexplicable. Esa espada te estaba esperando… - El pelirrojo bajó la mirada, sonriendo de lado a lado. Era como si idolatrara a aquella chica.

\- Hey, yo no soy nadie especial. – Lyn parecía avergonzada, por primera vez en todo el viaje. Por fin guardó la espada, suspirando. Parecía realmente conmovida de haber sido escogida por aquella arma.

\- Míralo así: Hay ciertas armas que se sienten mejor en tus manos. – El castaño le puso una mano en el hombro al peliverde. – Bueno, pues, la Mani Katti se siente mejor contigo. – Sain sonrió, encogiéndose ligeramente. – ¿Te es fácil aceptarlo así? No parece que nos pueda servir a nosotros, después de todo.

No era difícil deducirlo. Lyndis estaba contenta de tener un arma como esa en las manos. – Giselle, mírala. Ésta es la Mani Katti. Mi… espada. – Lyn dijo un tanto titubeante, desenvainando otra vez su nueva espada. Era única, con grabados en el borde y algo delgada. Relucía como si estuviese recién hecha. Sin duda alguna, parecía hecha a la medida de Lyn.

\- Es… preciosa, Lyn. Digna para estar en tus manos. – La castaña dijo en voz baja mientras reverenciaba ligeramente.

– Debo cuidarla. – Lyn murmuró mientras la volvía a envainar, viendo al par de jinetes. – Sigamos adelante. Aún queda una larga trama que recorrer.

Así, los cuatro chicos terminaron por seguir adelante, dejando atrás el altar. La castaña suspiró, apretando los labios. Tenía un extraño presentimiento. Tal vez si seguían avanzando, pronto entendería muchas de las cosas que la carcomían en el sueño.


	4. Mercenarios

¡Gracias por seguir leyendo!

Espero les guste este capítulo.

* * *

 **Capítulo 4. Mercenarios**

El cuarteto habría llegado a aquel pequeño pueblo, prácticamente en ruinas. La peliverde tocó alguno de los pilares, casi deshecho, viendo con tristeza los alrededores. Los otros tres bajaron de los caballos, escuchando lo que decía. – Este lugar…

-Toda la zona está en ruinas. – Sain frunció el ceño y cruzó los brazos, haciendo una expresión extrañamente seria para él.

\- En la montaña Taliver habita un grupo de bandidos muy crueles. – Lyn comenzó a relatar sus recuerdos, viendo al horizonte. – Mi pueblo estaba cerca, al otro lado de la montaña. Mi gente… - Lyn suspiró y cerró los ojos, lentamente. – A esos bandidos les bastó una noche… - Se notaba el dolor de revivir esos recuerdos aun en su mente. – Sobrevivimos poco menos de diez, incluida yo. Jamás perdonaré a esas bestias…

Los tres chicos veían a la joven, sin decir una simple palabra. Una brisa hizo reaccionar al castaño. - Lyndis… - Sain se veía algo contrariado por aquel relato.

– No estoy huyendo, volveré y los destrozaré cuando me sea más fuerte. – Lyn levantó la mirada, decidida y fuerte como siempre.- Lo juró, vengaré mi pueblo con mis propias manos.

El castaño sonrió mientras se acercaba a ella. -Milady… - Dijo, colocándole una mano en el hombro.. –… cuando te vengues de ellos, llévame contigo. – Se señaló orgulloso, guiñándole un ojo.

-Igual a mí. – Kent reverenció, como siempre. No dejaba de lado su porte.

-Y yo creo que Giselle nos acompañara. – Sain no dudó en pasar un brazo por los hombros de la castaña, levantando el pulgar de la mano contraria. - ¿Verdad que sí?

La castaña no dudó en asentir mientras sonreía de oreja a oreja. – Por supuesto, Lyn… estaremos contigo, pase lo que pase.

\- Gracias… muchas gracias. – La sonrisa de Lyn estaba llena de gratitud, era evidente. La chica tomó aire mientras movía la mano para que siguiesen caminando.

Aun más dentro de las ruinas del pueblo, el cuarteto comenzó a escuchar unas voces. El pelirrojo logró distinguir unos bandidos molestando a una joven. - ¿Qué pasa ahí? Lyndis… - El jinete movió las riendas de su caballo, viendo a la chica. – Debemos ir a averiguar, esa chica podría estar en peligro.

\- Es… es un pegaso. ¿Podría ser? – Lyn se adelantó mientras caminaba entre las ruinas, a tropiezos. - ¿Florina? ¿Eres tú?

\- ¿Lyn? – La pelimorada volteó de golpe, aun un tanto perturbada por la presencia de aquel bandido.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Florina no tardó en saltar encima de la peliverde mientras formulaba aquella pregunta.

La chica se aferró a la otra, temblando ligeramente- ¿En verdad eres tu, Lyn? Yo… - Las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por las mejillas de Florina.

\- Vaya, que chica tan linda. – Sain sonrió mientras la veía de lejos, sujetando su lanza.

El pelirrojo le dio un golpecito en el hombro, negando.- Vamos, no empieces. – Kent gruñó mientras se subía al caballo. – ¿Se conocen? – Dijo mientras se acercaba a Lyn y a aquella jinete pegaso.

\- Es mi amiga. Ella es Florina, aprendiz de jinete de pegaso de Ilia. Le incomoda la presencia de hombres. – Lyn vio de reojo a los dos jóvenes. Giselle decidió acercarse lentamente con cautela, viendo a Florina detalladamente.- Dime, ¿qué pasó?

\- Pues… cuando oí que te habías ido… decidí seguirte. Vi este pueblo, y pensé que tal vez sabrían algo de ti. No vi a estos dos… - La pelimorada vio de reojo a los bandidos, apretando los labios. - y… bueno… - Florina comenzó a jugar con sus dedos.

\- ¿Aterrizaste en ellos? – Lyn dijo como si hablase de cualquier cosa. La pelimorada no podría estar más roja en ese momento.

\- Vaya, eso es nuevo. – Sain soltó una ligera carcajada, viendo a Kent, esperando que compartiese el momento hilarante.

\- De… cierta forma. – Florina sonrió un poco, aun nerviosa. Bajó la mirada, avergonzada, no cualquiera "aterrizaba" de esa forma.

Sin embargo, el par de bandidos parecían molestarse de tanto parloteo. Querían una cosa, y eso era llevarse a Florina. – Vamos, Giselle, tenemos que defendernos. Florina, puedes ayudarnos, eres una jinete pegaso. – Lyndis se acercó a la castaña, señalando después el pegaso de la pelimorada. – Tal vez ir con Florina podría ser un buen cambio para ti.

La castaña negó y señaló unas casas cercanas. - Iré a aquel lugar. – Sin embargo, la castaña sonrió y señaló unos muros que los rodeaban. – Estos muros podrían servirnos de barrera, me ganarán tiempo mientras ustedes buscan detener sus ataques. – Giselle le sonrió a Lyn, quería mostrarle que ella también podía sentirse útil y segura.

\- ¿Quién es? – Florina estaba escondida detrás de Lyndis, viendo a la castaña.

\- Soy Giselle, aprendiz de estratega. – Giselle estiró una mano, sonriendo con dulzura.

-Es un placer, Giselle. –Florina se acercó muy lentamente, tomándole la mano. Después de todo, si Lyn confiaba en ella, no podría ser una mala persona.

El par de jinetes por fin se acercaron a las chicas – No se preocupen, podemos cubrirla de esos bandidos. – El pelirrojo le asintió a Giselle, moviendo un poco las riendas de su caballo. – No tardes.

La castaña no habría tardado en asentir y darse la vuelta para correr a aquellas casas. No se veía ni un alma por ahí. - ¿Hola? – La chica dijo en un tono lo suficientemente alto como para que alguien la llegase a escuchar.

\- ¡Lárguense! Ya no tenemos oro, ¡déjenos en paz! – Fue lo que Giselle pudo recibir en respuesta a aquella palabra.

\- ¿Bandidos? – La castaña sonrió, negando ligeramente. – No, nada de eso. Nosotros… los queremos ayudar. – Los pequeños pasos de la chica de negro comenzaron a hacer eco entre los espacios de las casas, por las ventanas entreabiertas de donde se asomaban los ojos curiosos.

\- Que nadie salga. – Un muchacho castaño salió de una de las casas, achicando los ojos mientras se acercaba a la estratega. – No son bandidos, entonces, ¿quiénes son?

\- Soy Giselle, mis amigos y yo solo estábamos por aquí. Soy… sólo la estratega del grupo. – La castaña reverenció ligeramente, intentaba mantenerse calma, después de todo. No quería dar la mala impresión que los otros podían estarse formando de sus amigos y de ella siendo unos bandidos. - Decidimos ir tras estos bandidos. Como no queremos que alguien salga herido, ¿podrías advertirles a todos de esto? – La castaña se dio la vuelta, moviendo ligeramente la mano.

\- ¡Espera! – El muchacho tomó la mano de la estratega, sonriendo ligeramente. – Me llamo Wil, y estoy de cierta manera de viaje, igual que ustedes. Esta gente ha sido muy cálida conmigo, ¿puedo luchar con ustedes? – El chico se señaló y luego vio de reojo a la gente, alzando un pulgar para que no se preocupasen.

\- Por supuesto. – La castaña estaría algo sorprendida por aquello, pero no podía negarse. Más gente significaba más fuerza en su grupo y menos peligro. Ambos caminaron de vuelta con el grupo que parecía esperarlos tras haber derrotado a un par de bandidos cercanos. – Chicos, este es Wil.

Sain lo vio de pies a cabeza, un chico más en el grupo, sin embargo, le podía generar competencia ante las damas. - ¿Y qué sabes hacer, mi joven amigo?

-Soy un buen arquero. – El castaño ya tendría su arco en manos mientras lo acomodaba ligeramente sin ver al jinete.

Florina retrocedió un poco mientras las miradas de todos se fijaban en la pelimorad. - ¿Un arquero?

-¿Florina? – La castaña parecía sorprendida más que los demás. Era normal, sin embargo, su miedo ante los arqueros.

El pelirrojo se acercó a la estratega. Murmuró, sin más, viendo a Florina.- Los jinetes voladores suelen ser gravemente heridos por arqueros. – El jinete sonrió, viendo después a Wil.

\- Bueno, pero, soy del equipo ahora, no debes preocuparte. – Wil se terminó rascando una mejilla, viendo a la chica pegaso. El arquero le estiraría una mano, intentando ser lo más amable que podía, pero la pelimorada sólo se sonrojó completamente, bajando la mirada. – Y ahora… ¿qué dije?

\- Tranquilo, ella se cohíbe con los hombres. Vamos. – Lyndis movió la mano sin darle importancia al asunto. Corrió hacia los bandidos, blandiendo su espada con destreza.

A pesar de la cantidad de bandidos, el grupo pudo lidiar con ellos bastante bien. – Bien hecho. – La estratega sonrió lo mejor que pudo, estaba bastante contenta con que sus amigos lograsen terminar con todos ellos.

\- ¿Por qué me has seguido? Es muy peligroso. – Lyn tomó aire mientras cruzaba los brazos, viendo a la pelimorada.

\- Muchas gracias por dejarme pelear a su lado. – El arquero interrumpiría aquel momento, reverenciando ligeramente.

La estratega notaría la mirada de Lyn al interrumpir su plática, y por lo mismo no hubiese tardado en responderle al pobre arquero. - Gracias a ti.

Sain chasqueó los dedos, viendo decidido a la pelimorada. – Tengo una fabulosa idea, Florina. – Se acercó a ella con la sonrisa más grande.

\- Este tipo… - El jinete escarlata iría tras él para intentar evitar que la pelimorada sufriese algún ataque por la coquetería de Sain.

\- Ven con nosotros. – El jinete esmeralda sonreiría, poniéndose las manos en las caderas. – Con Wil y contigo, somos un gran grupo, muy indepentientes. – La estratega sonreiría asintiendo ante las palabras del jinete. – Estábamos destinados a estar juntos, "La banda de mercenarios de Lyndis". – Sain sonrió alzando un brazo mientras decía estas palabras. – ¡No podrás encontrar un mejor grupo de entrenamiento en toda tu vida!

\- Deja de estar bromeando. – El pelirrojo le dio un golpecito en el hombro, rodando los ojos.

\- ¿Mercenarios? – Florina parecía aturdida por esas palabras, realmente, tal vez eran demasiadas palabras para cualquiera.

\- Te lo explicaré luego. Esto es… un poco nuevo, en realidad. Sea como sea, Sain tiene razón. ¿Vendrías con nosotros, Florina? – La peliverde sonrió con dulzura, estar en esa travesía con su amiga tal vez mejoraría el viaje.

\- ¡Me encantaría! – La sonrisa en la cara de Florina parecía ser más respuesta que sus propias palabras.

Sain saltó a tomar la mano de la pelimorada. – Oh, hermosa Florina, soy caballero de Caelin. Mi nombre es Sain… - Se acercó rápidamente a besarle la mano, sonriendo galante.

Florina quitó su mano mientras retrocedía. - ¡No, retrocede! ¡No te acerques tanto! – Lo señaló ligeramente mientras se protegía tras su pegaso.

\- Ah, bella… y, sin embargo, tan recatada. – Sain levantó la mirada, ni siquiera eso iba a quebrarle el espíritu, después de todo.

\- Me disculpo por las palabras de Sain, una vez más. – El premio a la paciencia debía ser para Kent, a esas alturas del asunto parecía no desear matar a Sain aún.

\- No hay por qué. No debemos dejar a Florina sola, ¿qué opinas Giselle? ¿Está bien que vengan los dos con nosotros? – Lyndis vio a la estratega. Después de todo, era la decisión de la chica en gran parte, ella había empezado el viaje con la chica de Sacae.

La castaña parpadeó un par de veces y vio a ambos chicos. Wil se acercó con una enorme sonrisa en la boca, parecía bastante sorprendido por lo que decían - ¿En serio está bien que vaya con ustedes?

\- Claro, siempre y cuando tú lo quieras así. – Lyn sonrió, viendo a Giselle mientras le colocaba una mano en el hombro.

\- Estoy… en verdad agradecido. – Wil se acercó a Giselle, suspirando ligeramente. – Me robaron todo y… - El arquero le dedicó una ligera sonrisita, apretando los labios. - … me he quedado aquí. Me parecería un honor permanecer en la Legión de Lyndis.

Lyn y Giselle compartieron una mirada rápida. Todos reían, parecían conocerse de toda la vida, después de todo. - ¿La "Legión de Lyndis"? - Lyn sonrió asintiendo ligeramente.

Giselle dejó salir un pequeño suspiro. La Legión de Lyndis era un grupo de lo más interesante, ¿Qué otra sorpresa les podría esperar ahora?


	5. Sombras

¡Gracias por seguir leyendo!

* * *

 **Capítulo 5. Sombras**

El grupo seguiría caminando a su destino. Unos días habrían pasado desde que los dos nuevos miembros del grupo habrían comenzado la travesía con la estratega y la guerrera peliverde. La castaña leía un libro mientras caminaba, por fin notaría que el cielo estaba cambiando y el cielo se tornaba de un rojizo que nunca habría notado antes.

\- Aaaah, a que es una hermosa la puesta de sol, ¿no crees? – Sain se acercó a ella, cabalgando lentamente. La castaña se encogió un poco, abrazando su libro, asintiendo. – Mejor apúrate o te dejaremos atrás. – El jinete soltó una risita cuando escuchó al otro caballo cerca de él

– ¿No has ofrecido llevar a Giselle? – Kent detuvo ligeramente su caballo, su expresión tan seria como siempre.

La cara de Sain se transformó de la sonrisa tonta en una mueca desagradable al oír eso. - ¡No seas tonto! ¿Cómo no me ofrecería a llevar a una dama? –

\- He decidido caminar un poco, gracias por preocuparte. – Kent asintió, sonriente. Se adelantó un poco para hablar con Lyndis mientras los otros dos se quedaban ahí.

El jinete escarlata vio a la castaña, torciendo un poco la boca. – Dime, Gis, ¿de dónde vienes? ¿Cómo terminó una bella estratega como tú en el camino de un grupo de mercenarios como nosotros? – Le guiñó un ojo, desviando la mirada de nuevo.

La castaña, sin embargo, no sabía esa respuesta. ¿De dónde venía? Era la pregunta más difícil que le hubiese tocado responder. Se habría dado cuenta que ya no estaba caminando. Levantó de nuevo la mirada viendo el cielo rojo con pequeños toques de morado y una que otra estrella que se asomaba ya. – Yo… - De repente, una serie de imágenes y voces llegaron a la mente de la chica. Se sintió un poco mareada, sentiría entonces que Sain ya la tendría en brazos, viéndola asustado.

\- ¿Giselle? Te ves… mal. – Habría evitado que la castaña cayese al suelo. – Hey, Giselle. – Sain intentaba hacerla volver en si pues aunque la veía con los ojos abiertos de par en par, no parecía responderle.

\- Sain… - El rostro de la castaña enrojeció mientras se soltaba de los brazos del jinete. – ¡Lo-Lo siento muchísimo!

\- No te disculpes. Te estás sobre-esforzando, vamos, alcancemos a los demás. – El chico movió la mano, intentando restarle importancia al asunto.

Más adelante, el resto del grupo estaría detenido frente a un viejo fuerte. Wil movía la mano hacia el otro par mientras gritaba. – ¡Giselle, está noche dormiremos aquí!

\- ¿Aquí? ¿No hay nada mejor? – Sain dijo casi en un murmuro mientras bajaba de su caballo y buscaba dejarlo cerca del de su compañero.

\- Me parece maravilloso. – La castaña asintió, acercándose al arquero. Habría dormido en peores lugares, seguro, encima… no habría que ser exigente.

-Mi querida Giselle… tienes que estar bromeando. – Sain gruñó, cruzando los brazos. Esas eran ruinas, después de todo.

-Este es el mejor lugar y el más adecuado. Los bandidos están por todos lados, así que… nadie se fijará en nosotros si nos quedamos aquí. – El arquero parecía bastante animado de ser lo suficientemente útil como para conseguir un lugar perfecto para pasar la noche.

\- A mí no me agrada. Prefiero los lugares a la intemperie. – La chica de Sacae cruzó los brazos, encogiéndose ligeramente de hombros.

\- Mientras yo este con Lyn, no tengo ningún problema. – Florina sonrió mientras acicalaba a su pegaso, casi ignorando a los demás.

\- Siempre estaré con las señoritas, por supuesto, yo, su fiel caballero, Sain. – El jinete levantó la mano, intentando darse más importancia.

\- Sain y yo nos quedaremos afuera, ustedes vayan a descansar. – Kent dirigió su mirada a la estratega, señalando el lugar.

Giselle se quedó callada. La gente a su alrededor era demasiado amable y ella ni siquiera podía unir todas las piezas en su mente. ¿Qué significaban todas esas imágenes en su mente? No pudo seguir pensando en ello cuando escuchó una voz. – Perdón… - Lyndis y ella voltearon a ver a la mujer que hablaba al fondo.

\- ¿Sí? – La peliverde se acercó, sonriendo amablemente.

\- Disculpen… - La mujer parecía bastante enferma, sólo les dirigió una sonrisa débil mientras hablaba. – Soy Natalie, de un pueblo cercano. – El rostro de la mujer cambió ligeramente mientras se doblaba. - ¡Ah!

La peliverde corrió hacia aquella mujer, bastante preocupada. - ¿Estás bien? – Notó cómo la pierna de la chica se veía bastante extraña. Lyndis volteó a ver a Giselle, señalando a la mujer. – Parece que su pierna…

Giselle se acercó tras la peliverde, un tanto temerosa de que fuese una trampa. Al ver a aquella mujer esforzándose por darle una sonrisa, notó que estaba equivocada. – No te preocupes, estoy bien. Es una enfermedad… que tengo desde que era niña. – Susurró, recargándose en una pared. – No puedo caminar mucho, pero no me causa muchos problemas.

Lyn se acercó a ayudarle a aquella dama a tomar asiento. - ¿Y qué haces aquí? – La castaña se acercó un poco mientras buscaba su cantimplora, ofreciéndosela a la mujer.

\- Busco a mi marido, me han dicho que está por esta zona. Dijo que reuniría dinero para curar mi pierna. – Vio sus manos, un tanto angustiada. –Salió del pueblo, y no ha vuelto. Es de buen corazón, pero temo que se haya metido en algo peligroso. – La mujer buscó entre su ropa un pedazo de papel. – Este es un dibujo de él. No es tan fiel a su apariencia, claro… pero… - Una sonrisita se dibujó en su rostro, viendo al par de chicas. – Su nombre es Dorcas, ¿han oído de él?

Ambas chicas intercambiaron una mirada, negando poco después... – Lo siento mucho, - La peliverde habló. – no sabemos nada de él.

\- Ya veo. – La mujer sonrió un tanto decepcionada. – Si lo llegan a ver, díganle que Natalie lo está buscando, por favor.

\- Le diremos, es una promesa. – Lyndis sonrió, reverenciando ligeramente. Se sentó al lado de la mujer, sin más. Giselle y Florina esbozaron una ligera sonrisa al ver aquello.

Era evidente, la joven de Sacae podría inspirar confianza hasta a la persona más cerrada, su corazón era grande y cálido, lo suficiente como para que todos lo notasen en su mirada. Era una líder nata. Giselle no entendía bien cómo habría terminado siendo una de sus aliadas más cercanas en tan poco tiempo. Era inútil, todos a su alrededor eran grandes guerreros y ella si bien entendía de estrategia, no hacía más que guiarlos viendo un poco más que ellos… no era mucho, realmente. La castaña volteó de golpe al notar que alguien se acercaba a ellos. – Kent… - El jinete escarlata se detuvo, jadeando ligeramente.

\- ¡Hay bandidos afuera! – El pelirrojo se acercó a la castaña, tomándola del hombro.

\- ¿Cómo? – Lyndis se levantó de golpe, tomando la empuñadura de su espada.

\- Son bastantes. – El jinete esmeralda salió detrás de Kent, estirándose ligeramente. Vio a la castaña y sonrió, alzando un pulgar. - ¿Salimos y los enfrentamos?

\- No, eso sería perjudicial para Natalie, no se puede mover bien. – Lyn vio a la mujer y dirigió su mirada a la castaña. – Giselle, ¿qué hacemos?

Giselle sólo llegó a una conclusión. Podía ser útil, tal vez. – Vayan, yo me quedaré cuidando a Natalie. – Todos se vieron un tanto dubitativos, viéndola después.

\- Eso es arriesgado. – Kent frunció el ceño, viéndola. No estaban convencidos, ni un poco.

-Un caballero no puede dejarte aquí con esta mujer. Dos mujeres desarmadas… no, no, no, ¡no puedo hacer eso! Me rehúso. – Sain cruzó los brazos, desviando la mirada. Como todo un niño pequeño haciendo berrinche.

\- Por favor, les pido que confíen en mí. – La castaña se quitó la capa y se la puso a la mujer en los hombros.

\- Oh, querida Giselle, por supuesto que lo hacemos, pero no quisiéramos que…. – El caballero esmeralda se veía de lo más preocupado. Vio a Kent, esperando que dijese algo que hiciese que la chica cambiase de opinión.

Kent gruñó, dándole un golpecito al otro. – Giselle… sabe lo que hace. Es la estratega. – Se acercó a la castaña y le dio una espada pequeña. - Sé que es apresurado, pero… por si acaso, tómala.

La castaña vio la espada un tanto sorprendida. Sonrió agradecida, apretando los labios. – Yo… sé que harán lo mejor, sé que no habrá necesidad de usarla. Lo agradezco de todo corazón, Kent. – La chica reverenció mientras Kent asentía.

\- Cuídense, por favor. No se vayan a mover de no ser necesario. – Kent dio la vuelta, junto con los demás. Irían a acabar con esos bandidos, la castaña no lo dudaba ni por un segundo.

La castaña se sentó al lado de Natalie, no dijo nada, sólo vio la espada entre sus manos suspirando. La mano de la mujer se posó sobre las de la estratega, haciendo que volviese en sí. – Esos jóvenes parecían algo preocupados por ti. – Natalie fijó su mirada en la chica, sonriendo levemente.

\- Yo… yo me preocupo por ellos mucho más de lo que ellos podrían preocuparse por mí. – La chica levantó un poco la mirada, sonriente. – Es increíble, realmente creen que yo puedo protegerte… - Giselle dirigió su mirada a la mujer, suspirando. – Yo… sólo los ayudo a crear estrategias, nunca he blandido una espada.

\- No hace falta, entonces. Mientras sepas cuáles son sus fortalezas y debilidades, ellos creen en las tuyas. – Natalie dijo esto, intentando tranquilizar a la castaña.

Giselle asintió ligeramente, ladeando la cabeza. – Kent no es muy fuerte, pero es bastante preciso. Sain es fuerte, pero no es cauteloso. Lyn es veloz, aunque es algo frágil aun a pesar de su apariencia. Wil es un buen arquero, sin embargo, obviamente, tiene problemas en ataques de cuerpo a cuerpo. Florina suele ser tímida y se cohíbe con los hombres, pero es una gran jinete pegaso… - La castaña sonrió, abrazando la espada. – Yo soy la que busca que no se hagan daño en cada batalla.

Escucharon unos pasos, ambas mujeres se vieron. - A-Alguien se acerca… - La castaña frunció el ceño, levantándose con la espada en mano.

\- No te preocupes, Natalie. Así como ellos se han… arriesgado, yo no dejaré que alguien te haga daño. – Le esbozó una ligera sonrisa y sostuvo la espada frente a ella, temerosa y nerviosa. Sin embargo, el hombre que entró era un hombre alto y fornido de cabello rojo.

\- ¡Natalie!... – El hombre vio fijamente a la castaña, notando la espada.

\- ¿Có-Cómo? – La estratega bajó la espada, intentando tranquilizar a su aturdido corazón.

\- ¡Dorcas! – La mujer sonrió de oreja a oreja al ver a su marido aún con vida, frente a ellas.

-Natalie, ¿estás bien? – El hombre se acercó a ella, revisándola superficialmente. Giselle aun intentaba encajar todas las piezas. Ese era el hombre que Natalie buscaba. - ¿En qué pensabas al venir a un lugar así? – Dorcas vio de reojo a la estratega, desconfiado.

\- Estaba preocupada por ti. – La mujer abrazó a aquel hombre, intentando demostrarle el cariño que sentía y lo mucho que anhelaba verlo de nuevo. – Olvídate de mi pierna, por favor. No debes correr tantos riesgos.

\- Tienes razón. Perdí la cabeza, y Lyn me abrió los ojos. – Dorcas sonrió, acariciándole el cabello a su mujer.

\- ¿Están todos bien? – Giselle se animó a preguntarle a aquel hombre, ladeando ligeramente la cabeza. Se acercó cual venado temeroso en el bosque, apretando ligeramente los labios. Dorcas asintió, sonriéndole ligeramente. Parecía que la castaña volvía a la vida. – Ah, qué alivio. – Pensar que todos sus amigos estarían ya sin vida por protegerla le habría quitado muchas esperanzas. – Ve a ayudar a los demás, después podrías venir con nosotros… si así lo deseas, Dorcas. – La estratega dirigió su mirada a la esposa de aquel hombre, sonriéndole ligeramente.

-Natalie sonrió, viendo a su marido. – Yo… he de agradecerte, iré a expulsar a esos bandidos. Sigan aquí y no se muevan. – Dorcas dio la vuelta, dirigiéndose a la puerta.

\- No te preocupes, yo me quedaré con Natalie. – La estratega reverenció ligeramente, mordiéndose los labios.

\- Ve con cuidado. – Natalie sonrió, dándole su bendición a aquel hombre. Dorcas salió del lugar, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

La batalla tardaría unos minutos más, aunque para ambas mujeres habría sido toda una eternidad. Todos llegaron a aquel lugar, esperando verlas íntegras.

\- Giselle… - Lyn sonrió mientras abrazaba a la castaña. – El enemigo escapó. ¡Lo logramos!

Natalie y Dorcas comenzaron a conversar al igual que los demás. La estratega sonrió, viendo esa escena a lo lejos, notando cómo Lyndis se comenzaba a integrar en las conversaciones. Wil abrazó por la espalda a la castaña, sonriente. - ¿Qué es lo que ves, Giselle?

\- Wil… - El rostro de la castaña enrojeció, rápidamente. - ¿No te parece hermoso? Amar a alguien a pesar de la enfermedad... – Wil soltó a la castaña, viendo al par. – Nunca… había visto algo así… me considero afortunada de estar con ustedes… ¡aún más!

El arquero le esbozó una gran sonrisa, dándole palmaditas. – Nosotros también nos sentimos afortunados. Eres una gran estratega, después de todo.

\- ¿Quieren cenar? Prepararé algo delicioso. – El grito de Sain se escuchó alrededor, mientras todos le respondían al unísono.

\- ¡Después de cenar seguiremos cuidando en turnos! – El caballero escarlata dijo esto mientras acomodaba las cosas en su caballo.

Sain cruzó los brazos, rodando los ojos. – Claro, claro, yo tengo que hacer guardia. ¿Quieres hacer guardia conmigo, Giselle? – El caballero esmeralda le movió la mano a la castaña, esperando su respuesta.

-No tengo problema. – Giselle estaba completamente segura de que haciendo inclusive eso, podría serles más útil a todos. Se acercó a Kent, ladeando ligeramente la cabeza. – Te devuelvo la espada, muchas gracias. – Kent la tomó, sonriendo ligeramente.

\- No hay de qué… - El chico apretó los labios, viendo de reojo a la peliverde. – Nosotros logramos sobrevivir, logramos protegerte, pero nunca está de más prevenir y tener un plan b.

Giselle soltó una risita, asintiendo. – Tienes mejores planes que yo, Kent. Aunque no sé usar espadas… sé que si me esfuerzo, podré dejarles de ser un estorbo…

\- No eres un estorbo.- El pelirrojo dijo serio, guardando la espada entre las cosas que llevaría su caballo. – Es sólo que no sería bueno que te hicieses daño, Giselle… no me lo perdonaría…

\- ¿C-Cómo dices? – La castaña sintió eso tan de golpe que el rostro de sorpresa no se le podría quitar.

\- Eres una gran amiga, Giselle. No hubiese soportado que te sucediera algo. – El caballero escarlata le sonrió. Sus palabras eran tan cálidas. Giselle habría sentido eso antes, sus hermanos solían decirle cosas así. Se quedó callada pensando en eso. Ella tenía hermanos… ¿cómo es que recordaba eso?

Giselle negó, volviendo en sí. – No hay necesidad de preocuparse. Todos nos protegemos, confío en ustedes tanto como ustedes en mí. – La castaña se encogió de hombros. – Haré todo lo posible por ser menos carga para ustedes.

Kent se encogió de hombros, abriendo de par en par los ojos. – ¡Nunca te veríamos como una carga, Giselle! – El caballero escarlata hizo una mueca, sonrojándose un poco. – Para mí es un honor luchar para protegerlas: a ti y a Lyndis.

La castaña asintió, entendía todo eso. Después de todo, Kent siempre dirigía su mirada a la peliverde. – Es mejor… que cenemos. – La castaña se dio la vuelta, yendo con Sain.

\- ¡Giselle! - Kent le gritó. - ¡no es necesario que hagas la guardia, tienes que descansar! – La castaña negó, sonriente.

\- Quiero que esta noche sean ustedes los que descansen. – La estratega movió la mano, restándole importancia.

Aquella cena habría sido bastante grata. Tras ello, el caballero escarlata y la estratega estarían velando por sus amigos. La noche era hermosa, el cielo estaba lleno de estrellas. La castaña sentía un calor especial en su corazón al recordar a sus queridos hermanos, aunque no conseguía darles rostro, sabía que había alguien más que la buscaba en ese mundo. – El cielo está tan estrellado. Parece una pintura realizada por el más perfeccionista de los artistas, casi irreal… - Sain sonrió, viendo a la castaña de reojo. – Puedes dormir si lo deseas, yo me quedaré aquí. Agradezco la compañía de una bella dama, aunque sea dormida. Encima, prometo que no le diré nada a Kent. – Sain soltó una ligera risa, guiñándole un ojo a la chica.

Giselle negó ligeramente. – Quiero estar aquí… quiero disfrutar de las estrellas, también, Sain. Encima… quiero sacrificarme un poco más, como todos ustedes.- Para la estratega, esa noche, todas esas estrellas brillaban más que nunca. Era un regalo que no podía rechazar.


End file.
